Recording has become a key feature of modern interaction-related environments and/or systems. For example, systems used for operating call centers, banks, academic institutions, government agencies, health care facilities and/or web based shopping may all comprise some form of recording capacities and/or systems. Interactions involving customers, clients, constituents or any other users associated with various respective industries, organizations and companies may all be recorded or may be selectively recorded according to various criteria. Recording of calls or sessions may be mandatory for some organizations, used as voice receipt or used for tracking, logging or other purposes.
Recording of customer interactions or calls may be performed by the customer or caller. For example, a computer application may record calls made by a caller using an internet protocol (IP) phone or built-in recorders in a telephone device may record calls. Additionally, telephony vendors or carriers may record telephone calls. However, such solutions may not be available or feasible for various scenarios as they may require installation of additional hardware or software and/or may not provide a solution that is customer centric rather than device or infrastructure centric.
Alternatively, calls may be recorded by an organization associated with the call. However, recording of interactions or calls performed by an organization comprises storing the recorded calls or interactions on devices that are typically internal to the organization or enterprise associated with the interaction. Accordingly, recorded information is only readily available to personnel or other entities of the organization but not to the customer, caller or other, external to the organization, entities.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.